Life, Love, Happiness
by tjbaby
Summary: What happened to Elizabeth after the beach? Fate had a way of telling her it wasn’t really meant to be. Her love was lost to the sea, to the Goddess Calypso he ferried lost souls to the other side. Fate also brought her Captain Sparrow. JE,EW Reviews pls


Rating: G  
Characters: Elizabeth/Jack, Elizabeth/Will  
Title: Life. Love. Happiness.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does, no money being made off this.  
Summary: What happened to Elizabeth after the beach? "Fate had a way of telling her it wasn't really meant to be. Her love was lost to the sea, to the Goddess Calypso, as he ferried lost souls to the other side. Fate always intervened between her and Will. Fate also had a way of bringing her Captain Sparrow." My take on one of the moments of her post "OneDay" life. Possibly AU.

Life, Love, Happiness. Isn't that how it was supposed to go? Elizabeth Swann-Turner looked out over the ocean as she sat atop the hill. The sun was peeking out from behind fluffy clouds that made their way gently across the brilliant Caribbean sky. Her eyes wandered along the horizon before coming back to rest on the wee babe at her side. Her heart ached at the beautiful babe, his innocent eyes gazing up at the sky above him, plumps fists waving madly. She smiled a warm, but sad smile.

"You will never get to know your father like you should," she reached out her hand to slide it over one little plump fist. Her eyes teared as she thought of her past year.

flashback

_So, Miss Swann, or should that be Mrs Turner? Will gazed down at her as he rested upon one elbow, his finger tracing circles around her collarbone._

"_Mr Turner, I believe you were there for the wedding." She cast her eyes up to meet his. She had never felt so cherished in her life. Her heart ached for the man that was now cursed to live a half-life. "Oh Will…" Her eyes misted over as she recalled with anguish the moment when she thought she had lost him forever. She recalled the sword, his sword, the one he had lovingly made, buried in his heart, vibrating with each heartbeat, as he slowly lost his life._

"_Shhhh… Elizabeth. It was how it was meant to be. We at least got this moment." He chuckled. "You and I, we got our wedding night, finally."_

_Her hand reached up to cup his face. "Yes__,"__ she whispered. "Yes, we did Will."_

Present

She laughed ruefully. Yes, she got her wedding night, but what a price to pay. Her fingers traced her son's small, minute fingers absently. She lost her husband. Fate had a way of telling her it wasn't really meant to be. Her love was lost to the sea, to the Goddess Calypso, as he ferried lost souls to the other side. Fate always intervened between her and Will. Fate also had a way of bringing her Captain Sparrow.

flashback

"_A little bird told me that you would," he paused and then amended, "might, just might, be a tad heartbroken at this moment." He sauntered towards her. "It also told me that perhaps a shoulder to cry on might be somewhat welcome at this opportune moment. And you know me," his arms spread out before him as he stopped before her. "I always make the most of opportune moments."_

_She stared up at him. He turned to look behind him, as if expecting to see something, someone else. He turned back and looked at her quizzically. "What? You think so little of me that I would not be there in damsel's or rather in this case, your moment of distress?"_

_Her watery smile encouraged him to sit next to her. They sat in silence as they gazed out over the water. _

_He shifted, breaking the silence. "You know, this is very reminiscent of another beach, similar to this one where a young lass once told me that a pirate's life would be for her. There was a fire, a large one, quite warming, and we drank and sang and danced. It was rather fun I recall. I misplaced that lass." He pulled out a flagon from his one of large jacket pockets. He turned his head towards her. "You wouldn't happen to know of one that would perhaps partake in a drink or two with me." _

_She laughed quietly, a wry smile upon her lovely face. "Captain Sparrow," her regal tones warming the very air. "Rum is a despicable drink that turns even the most gentleman of gentlemen into pirates."_

_He grinned at her, his gold teeth gleaming. His low voice seemed to roll over her, warming her very soul. "Thatta girl Lizzie." He offered her the bottle._

_Later... _

_She could feel. By the gods, she could feel! It felt so good; so very, very good! His callused fingers slid over her skin, turning every bone in her body to molten liquid. Her very core was on fire, and the resulting heat where they were joined was so hot, that it felt like every fibre of her very being was awash in liquid flame. Through her lashes she could see his face from the light of the fire, his eyes staring down at her with more heat that caused her blood to warm, and then boil to a liquid crescendo. As he rocked over her, her thighs wrapped around his naked hips, she could feel his hardness sliding within her, causing her to throw her head back and keen into the cool night air._

Present

Who knew that the very next night would be the most passion filled night of her young life? Captain Jack Sparrow, known womaniser, perhaps reformed rake, had taught her the very meaning of love-making. A small smile lifted her lips; her eyes alit with a gentle brightness as she remembered with fondness the man that taught her from love, came life and happiness.

She held onto her son's small hand. She loved this little man with all her heart. He was her world, her life, her love. Without him, she would have been lost to all the brightness in this world. He showed her that life could have more meaning than what she originally had thought. He was borne of love, of affection, of caring. It mattered not whom the father was, it only mattered that this life came from those blissful moments upon that beach. She brushed the downy hair upon his little head and she whispered once more, "You will never get to know your father like you should."

-'How could he,' she thought to herself, 'when even I know not who his father would be?'

Reviews are more than welcome! TJ


End file.
